


Это не конец пути

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), Jitelpalati



Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jitelpalati/pseuds/Jitelpalati
Summary: Гарри Поттер и Драко Малфой вместе. Уже двадцать пять лет вместе.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894069
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга M-E





	Это не конец пути

За стеклом зачарованного окна моросил дождь, а затянутое серыми грузными тучами небо, казалось, вот-вот упадет на землю. Малфой медленно перевел взгляд на капельки дождя, покрывающие стекло, немного на них полюбовался и снова окунулся в сводки.

Канцелярия, разработки, приказы сверху — главному аврору всегда было чем заняться. Забегавшие пару раз техники порывались починить окно, но Драко всех отправил восвояси, сегодня принесли разработку по банде сквибов, занимающейся мошенничеством уже не первый год. Формально к ним было не придраться, к тому же закон их защищал, но недавно они перешли черту и оставили за собой труп. Все так же — без улик. Вот только по опыту Драко знал: надо было скорее браться за это дело, пока не появился еще труп или несколько. В последнее время общество не просто потеряло связь с реальностью — оно окончательно расслабилось. И тому виной, конечно же, мирные времена.

Малфой листал отчет с приложенными фотографиями. Агенты следили за десятками сквибов, чья склонность к агрессии уже имела подтверждение хотя бы в виде выписанного штрафа за пьяную драку. Даже базу магловской полиции пришлось запросить. И помощь. В разработку попали люди самых разнообразных кругов общества, и всё, что Малфой видел в отчетах — вопиющее простодушие. Но большая часть не имела совершенно никакого отношения к делу. Настолько важному делу, что им занимался сам главный аврор.

Малфой отложил просмотренную папку и взял другую. Поморщился. Этот отчет передали из магловской полиции, им было значительно удобнее следить за некоторыми объектами, чья жизнь подавляющей частью сосредотачивалась вокруг маглов и в среде их обитания. Всё правильно и рационально, но Малфой все равно не мог отбросить старые привычки и испытывал легкое раздражение, соприкасаясь со всем магловским. А ведь они с Поттером уже двадцать пять лет как жили вместе!

Настроение улучшилось, Малфой прикрыл глаза, раздражение рассеялось само собой. Поттер стал и продолжал быть личным лекарством Драко Малфоя от всех фобий и нетерпимостей. Только благодаря его умиротворяющему воздействию на психику Малфой стал тем, кем стал. 

Ну вот, можно и к отчетам маглов. Ненавистным. Технически совершенно инаким.

Малфой открыл папку, в боковом кармашке лежала флэшка, но фотографии были распечатаны и вставлены в отчет. Уже радовало, не то Малфой рисковал придушить начальника полиции в случае, если тот попытается еще раз навязать планшет или предложить переслать всё по электронке.

Как только эти люди не понимали, что любое тиражирование делает информацию легкодоступной, а маги не могут себе этого позволить. Тем более теперь, когда законспирировались как никогда глубоко и отделились от мира маглов часто еще и территориально, заселяя пустующие острова и плохо пригодные для жизни обычных людей территории. Они не покидали и исторических мест обитания, в основном старое поколение, а вот молодняк все больше стремился отдалиться и иметь возможность колдовать и жить в своем, полностью волшебном мире. Малфою нравилась идея, Поттер её не приемлел. В итоге они жили на Гриммо в качестве консенсуса. 

Малфой не заметил, как погрузился в мысли, и тут же сам себя отчитал. По всей видимости, без кофе было не обойтись. Он встал и сделал себе чашечку, с которой и вернулся к отчету, наконец вчитываясь в буквы и вглядываясь в фотографии оперативной съемки, отобранные из всей массы. «Больше на флэшке» приписано было на полях, и через пару мгновений Малфой понял, что это «больше» ему понадобится.

На фото, прикрепленном синей скрепкой к листу с распечатанным отчетом, огромный и ввысь и вширь сквиб терся рядом с домом за белым заборчиком, рядом дохлый объект слежки, тоже сквиб из разработки маглов. Но ужас в другом, они трутся рядом со знакомым Драко Малфою домом на Тисовой улице. Моментально вспотевшими пальцами он поспешил перелистнуть фотографии под синей скрепкой. На всех одна дата — сегодняшнее утро, но разные действующие лица.

Вот сквиб один. Курит у дома.

Вот стучится в дверь. На следующей Дадли Дурсль открывает ему. Драко жадно вчитывался в строки отчета.

Не самым потрясающим и формальным слогом полицейский описал сначала путь уважаемого преступника и будущего жителя Азкабана. Малфой так кипел от множества чувств, что уже мысленно приговорил сквиба к Поцелую, просто за то, что он по касательной прошелся мимо Поттера. И неважно, что подобные приговоры вне компетенции Малфоя.

Но строки бежали друг за другом, и Малфой узнавал больше и больше, уже думал, а как бы самому избежать Поцелуя, потому что, кажется, он готов пойти на преступление.

На следующей странице фото, на котором чертов Поттер подъезжает на своей колымаге к дому Дурсля. Выходит и сразу начинает улыбаться. Малфой против воли залипает на фото с Поттером крупным планом. Полицейский, видимо, фиксировал лицо, не зная, что оно вряд ли хотя бы кем-то здесь будет не узнано. 

Широкая улыбка, проклятые круглые очки, возбуждающие спустя столько лет без единого права на импотенцию. Всё это — Поттер. И Поттер легко шагал к своему кузену, закрывающему могучей мускулатурой и двумя костылями проход в дом. Чертов Дадли сломал ногу на лыжном курорте, и Поттер пару раз в неделю мотался к нему с продуктами. Вот и шагал теперь на фотках разработки с пакетами молока, овощей, фруктов и тортиком. Жена Дадли со всеми их четырьмя детьми отбыла к родителям перед учебным годом, и Малфой как никогда проклинал себя за то, что никогда не носил с собой мобильник.

Позвонил бы уже, а не жрал глазами буквы отчета.

«…объект представляется нищим. Есть предположение, что выполняет роль наводчика…»

«…просит дать хотя бы еды. Денег не просит, ищет повод войти в дом или хотя бы на территорию двора…»

«…неизвестный в очках…»

Малфой аж скрипнул зубами. Ну какой, нахрен, неизвестный. Очень даже известная затычка каждой бочки! Вот какого Мерлина его туда понесло именно сегодня? Всех их! Малфой с раздражением перевернул страницу.

На фотографии, прикрепленной к ней, все трое всё так же стояли у порога. Малфой сделал себе мысленную пометку пойти Поттеру навстречу и лояльней относиться к кузену, с которым у него всё больше и больше налаживались отношения. Особенно после того, как у его младшего обнаружились способности к магии. Малфоя Дурсли всем составом всегда раздражали, и только это омрачало благополучие в семействе Малфой-Поттер. Но Дурсль тертого мошенника, мастерски втирающегося в доверие даже к самым недоверчивым людям, на порог не пустил, и это только что знатно почистило ему карму в глазах Малфоя.

Волнения, впрочем, не убавило. Этот сквиб с глупой сказочкой для детей дурачил головы направо и налево, иначе не попал бы сейчас в разработку по делу, которое вел Малфой.

«…разговор был полностью заснят и записан…»

Малфой выдохнул. В какие-то моменты он благословлял магловский прогресс. Перевернув страницу, Драко жадно вчитался в распечатку со странной беседой. Почему странной? Потому что Поттер. Малфой закатил глаза к потолку, выругался и снова пробежался взглядом по фотографиям. Смущенный и как-то сжавшийся сквиб. Дурсль с глупым выражением лица, весь красный от натуги, уже давно стоящий на костылях и явно желающий лечь хотя бы уже и на пороге. В расшифровке заснятых материалов прямо так и значилось. Улыбающийся Поттер выглядел на фоне этих двух просто-таки низкорослым Аполлоном. Подтянутая благодаря профессии аврора фигура, уже не такие лохматые и непослушные волосы с небольшой долей проседи и густые даже на висках — весь Поттер казался таким же красивым, как в тот день, когда Малфой смирился со своей ориентацией. С ориентацией и ориентированностью на одного конкретного коллегу. На совместной пьянке Малфой тогда утонул в очередной раз в глазах за круглыми стекляшками очков. Над взглядом Поттера время оказалось просто бессильно, радужка не утратила яркости цвета, а морщинки в уголках глаз сделали его выразительнее. Малфой смотрел на очередное фото крупным планом и не мог оторваться от колдовского взгляда. Под расшифровкой офицер приписал свои выводы и краткий пересказ. Может, думал, что тот, для кого предназначался отчет, поленится читать двенадцать страниц самого ушибленного на свете диалога?

«Неизвестный в очках провел около дома предполагаемой жертвы около пятнадцати минут, за которые обсудил с объектом и предполагаемой жертвой погоду, цены на ржаной хлеб в булочной на Восьмой улице, пошутил трижды о совершенном неумении предполагаемой жертвы готовить. Спустя пять минут и напора со стороны объекта неизвестный в очках перестал шутить и всерьез расспросил объект о том, насколько тяжела его жизнь. Объект воспользовался заготовленной легендой о том, что он нелегал, и нормальную работу ему никто не предложит. Упомянул о судимости. Неизвестный в очках…»

Волнение Малфоя уже давно перековалось в простое любопытство. Да что грешить, он читал отчет, как остросюжетный роман.

«…запихал объект в свою машину после того, как обещал помочь с работой…»

«…следили до порта, где неизвестный повел объект знакомиться с новыми работодателями, с которыми он договорился о трудоустройстве…»

Малфой дочитывал отчет и едва не ржал подобно всяким плебеям вроде Поттера. Мерлиновы штаны, Поттер проникся жалостью и практически устроил на работу бывалого мошенника! И все на глазах у его подельников. Наверняка знатно обалдевших от подобного. Малфой читал и все больше понимал, что сегодняшний рабочий день закончит тогда же, когда дочитает это. Глаза уже почти слезились от сдерживаемого смеха.

Полицейские следовали за Поттером и сквибом из шайки в разработке. Тщательно все записывали. Даже высказали предположение, что неизвестный состоит в преступной группе, объект влез на его территорию, и в порт его повезли убивать. Но они так же тщательно, как и все остальное, законспектировали, как Поттер договаривается с начальником доков. С ним Поттер познакомился в баре, куда водил Малфоя страдать на свое сорокалетие. 

«…объект сказал, что ему срочно нужно по малой нужде, когда неизвестный повел его в сторону общежитий, где собирался договориться о предоставлении ему временного жилья. «.

Далее полицейские стряпали оправдание, почему и они тоже потеряли свой объект из виду, а Малфой захлопнул отчет.

Пора домой, пока он не сдох от любопытства, услышать версию Поттера.

***

На Гриммо было мрачновато даже в самый яркий солнечный день. Малфоя устраивало, а Поттер вешал красные шторы и предпочитал желтые с золотом скатерти. Малфой скрипел зубами и свой кабинет оформил в подчеркнуто слизеринском стиле, хотя вообще-то любил синий цвет. 

— Чего так рано? — прозвучал низкий голос Поттера с кухни.

Вот, что за годы сильно изменилось. От какого-то странного заклятия, пойманного Поттером на одном из заданий, его голос так исказился, что Малфою пришлось привыкать заново. Они тогда еще только начинали. Во всех отношениях. Во время секса Поттеру приходилось очень усиленно молчать, иначе Малфой просто в процессе терял весь настрой. Даже сейчас Малфой ненавидел ту тварь, что отобрала у него возможность слышать «доброе утро» самым любимым голосом. Ненавидел и каждый год слал в Азкабан весточки с одним-единственным вопросом: «это того стоило?»

Малфой костьми лег, всем, кому мог, жопу нализал, подкупил подкупаемых, запугал трусливых. Тогда он и шагнул на первую ступеньку карьерного роста, когда мстил за Поттера и устраивал ничего настолько тяжкого не совершившего волшебника на двадцать лет в Азкабан. 

— А что? Ты меня не ждал? — Малфой повесил мантию на вешалку, поправил волосы перед зеркалом и только тогда ответил Поттеру.

— Не ждал, — Поттер выглянул из кухни в фартуке и домашней черной футболке. 

Как всегда не по размеру. Он так и не научился одеваться нормально, и все вещи, которые сидели на нем впору, покупал Малфой. И с боем заставлял носить. Комфортно Поттер себя чувствовал только в лучшем случае большеватой одежде. Спасибо еще брюки носил те, что впору.

— Решил, что дела не убегут, а ужин остынет.

— Да я даже не начинал готовить, — со смешком ответил Поттер и отправился обратно на кухню.

— Как Дадли? — Малфой последовал за ним, прошел к столу и взял из вазы нектарин. 

— Нормально. Был у него утром, нога заживает, осложнений не предвидится, от Костероста он отказался.

— Правильно сделал. Заколебались бы оформлять.

— Да, наверное, — Поттер резво нарезал одну картошку за другой, выложил потом ее на противень, вокруг куриных бедрышек, посыпал сыром и быстро сунул в духовку.

Малфой залюбовался на все еще аппетитный зад.

— А мне сегодня подали отчет с твоей физиономией на каждой странице, — решив долго не вихлять, прямо заявил Малфой и дальше имел сомнительное удовольствие давиться нектарином под молчаливый сверлящий взгляд Поттера.

— На меня снова подали жалобу?

— Нет, но ты снова попал в историю.

Поттер нахмурился, оперся задницей о столешницу и сложил руки на груди в замок. Значит, не просек, что перед ним преступник? Да ладно, за тридцать-то лет в аврорате и не научился чуять мудака за километр? Поттер? Да Малфой стал главным аврором только потому, что Поттер лгать не может в соответствии со своей стремной татушкой на руке, о которой они никогда не заговаривают, и слава Мерлину. 

— И какую? — все же спросил Поттер.

Малфой доел нектарин, вытер салфеткой губы, выбросил косточку и немного кайфанул от сердитого взгляда Поттера. Редко они уже ссорятся, даже полюбоваться на мечущие гром и молнии любимые глаза не удается. Но любопытство сильнее, и Малфой просто продолжил: 

— Брось. Тот мужик у дома Дадли.

— Тед?

— Я не запоминал его имя. Вряд ли он из тех, кого я пытаюсь вычислить. Думаю, вычеркну его и его банду из списка после сегодняшнего.

— А Тед был у тебя в разработке?

— Еще скажи, что не заметил, что по его роже плачет Азкабан?

Поттер пожал плечами:

— Я думал, у него проблемы с полицией.

— И это повод найти ему работу?

— Это не повод отказывать человеку в помощи.

Серьезно. Он это серьезно. Малфой глянул на только начавшую печься курицу и подошел к Поттеру вплотную, слегка наклонился вперед и коснулся упрямо сжатых губ. Отстранился и встал рядом, зеркаля позу, разве что руки упер в столешницу по бокам от себя.

— Ну. Расскажешь, что там было? А то я только в отчете прочел. Смеялся долго.

Поттер покраснел и повернул к Малфою голову, они смотрели друг на друга, Малфой с легкой улыбкой, Поттер серьезно, но смущенно. Мурашки возбуждения пробежали у Малфоя по позвоночнику, даже застиранный красный передник не мешал. И Поттер заметил. В нем в секунду что-то переменилось, он легко оттолкнулся от столешницы и через секунду вжимался в Малфоя всем своим весом. И похрен, что был ниже, но смотреть на него сверху вниз даже когда хотелось — не получалось.

Малфой сглотнул, а Поттер потянулся к его уху и тихим ровным голосом произнес:

— Тед говорил, что у него нет работы, ему негде жить и нечего есть. Просил покормить его, хотя бы на крыльце. Я предложил ему работу. Наверное, слишком настойчиво.

— Ты затолкал его в машину и увез на глазах полиции. 

— Наверное, они удивились. 

— Не то слово.

— Я привез его к Джимми, у него всегда требуются руки, всегда есть место в общаге…

— Поттер, это был мошенник. Профессиональный. Может, не утонченный, зато матерый.

— Я заметил. И что?

— Он от тебя сбежал.

Поттер положил подбородок на плечо Малфоя. Они стояли максимально близко, ничего не происходило. Малфой даже расслабился. Для их возраста и объятия уже не пустое действо. Хотя… и в ответ на мысли руки Поттера взялись за ремень Малфоя, раз, два и штаны на полу, а Малфой в идиотской балансирующей позе на столешнице, держится, как может, руками, а Поттер поддерживает под бедра и шепчет давно ставшие привычными и освоенные в совершенстве заклинания.

Малфой зажмуривается, он уже готов и без лишних слов. В последнее время они виделись только ночами. Даже сегодня, Малфой вернулся в десять, считай, слишком рано. Конечно, он соскучился. И хрен с ним, что на столе.

— Без прелюдии? — шепнул Поттер, чем так выбесил, но стукнуть его было решительно нечем.

— Заткнись и вставляй.

Драко застонал, когда его требование моментально выполнили. Поттер трахал правильно. Ровно так, как любил Драко. В темпе, ровно, не слишком глубоко. Страстно. 

На эту страсть повелся Малфой. Велся всегда. Каждый раз как впервые, и в данный момент — тоже. Поттер трахал и смотрел неотрывно. Ужасно смущал этим и невероятно баловал. В его глазах читалось желание, любовь, преданность. Даже кончая внутрь и виновато после этого снова шепча знакомые заклинания, Поттер умудрялся купать в солнечных лучах своей заботы. Мелочь же. Привычная. Да и Малфой уже давно привычно кончал от одного анала.

Они пытались отдышаться в объятиях, ноги Малфоя все еще покоились на талии Поттера, тогда как руки того — на попе Малфоя.

— Мы как-то отошли от темы, — прохрипел Малфой и попытался опустить ноги на пол и выпрямиться.

Спина ему ответила: вспомни о своем возрасте, дебил. Малфой даже вскрикнул, какая боль пронзила его поясницу, и схватился за нее, Поттер обеспокоенно попытался поддержать и помочь дойти до стула. Прямо так, с голой задницей. Но Малфой никак не мог разогнуться и претензий не высказывал.

— Что с тобой? — задал тупейший вопрос Поттер.

— Что? Что! Думать надо, где трахаться начинаешь! И с кем!

— Да я вообще только с тобой трахаюсь, ты о чем? — Поттер действительно недоумевал.

Малфой посмотрел на этого прямого как палка идиота и ощутил резкую потребность приложить ладонь к лицу. С размаху, чтобы выбить из себя чувства к вот этому. Как будто не знал, что не поможет.

— Поттер, если ты мне сейчас же не принесешь мазь от спины, то увидишь, как от тебя сбегает Пожиратель смерти, а не только уголовники!

Малфой блефовал, естественно, а Поттер знал, само собой. Но мазь принес, чтобы не рисковать. В конце концов, их ждала жизнь впереди.

**Author's Note:**

> **Строчка для голосования за эту работу:**
> 
> fandom Drarry 2020 - "Это не конец пути"
> 
> **Проголосовать за работу можно по ссылке:**  
> [https://forms.gle/2keG56yWJVx5YpbG7](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSceeMB8O91InUnCiukBM6hYNfi1QB5eb9MksiCPcNb4JLzhEQ/viewform)
> 
> **Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.**  
> 


End file.
